


A Day if in the Life of Spralmer

by Newsiesgirl



Series: Spralmer [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert DaSilva being protective, Don't get on the wrong side of Elmer, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Spot Conlon, Italian Racetrack Higgins, M/M, Multi, Soft Spot Conlon, Spralmer - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, im still bad at tags, is my life, newsies live cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: Spot, Race, Albert and Elmer's typical day. Featuring Spot being soft, Race being an idiot, Albert being protective and them learning not to get on the wrong side of Elmer.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies), Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Elmer (Newsies)/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Spralmer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711516
Kudos: 50





	A Day if in the Life of Spralmer

Spot awoke a lot earlier than his three boyfriends. He sat up and looked at his boyfriends, Race was draped across Albert like he always was and Elmer was snuggled into Albert side. Race had started the night in between Spot and Albert. How he ended up on top of Albert was a mystery to all of them. Spot slowly got out of bed and walked over to the dresser and grabbed a random pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. 

He yawned as he walked downstairs and headed straight to the kitchen. He immediately turned on the coffee machine then grabbed the griddle out of the cupboard along with the pancake mix. He poured 8 circles onto the pan, 2 pancakes for each of them. He knew Race was probably going to steal someone else's but he still didn't bother making another. He walked back over the coffee machine waiting for it to finish when he felt Elmer's arms wrap around him. Elmer softly played with Spot's hair.

"Eat my chocolate again and I will fuckin' destroy ya." Elmer whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and then heading to the shower. Spot turned around and watched Elmer leave. He was shocked about what just happened. He set the griddle down to a lower power so he could go speak to Albert and Race.

He walked into the bedroom and found them making out. Spot rolled his eyes. Spot went and sat beside them, scaring them both.

"Jesus, Spottie." Race said ruffling his hair.

"Elmer just threatened me." Spot said.

"He what?" Albert asked making sure he heard him right.

"He came up behind me, hugged me, started playing with my hair and then said 'Eat my chocolate again and I will fuckin' destroy ya'." Spot said

"Did you eat his chocolate?" Race asked.

"You know full well it was you and you blamed it on me." Race just smirked and leant down to kiss Spot. 

"I have your pancakes to make." Spot said giving him a small peck and leaving.

\-------------------------------------

Race cuddled with Albert on the couch. He snuggled his head into Albert's chest. He had got home from school about an hour ago and Albert had the day off. Spot wouldn't be back for another hour or two but Elmer should have been home 20 minutes ago. Albert was getting worried so Race put a film on to distract him. Albert checked the clock once more. Every few seconds he would check the clock. He couldn't help worrying. If Elmer was going to be working late at the hospital he'd send a text or getting one of his colleagues would text them. Albert started fidgeting with Race's golden curls, twisting them round his fingers. Race was quite happy to let Albert play with his hair, it stopped him picking around his fingers or biting his nails. Plus, Race loved his hair being played with.

They heard the door being unlocked and Albert's eyes instantly darted over to the lounge/kitchen door, hoping Elmer would walk through. He and Race both sat up and Albert's hands fell from Race's hair. Elmer walked into the room with a bruise around his eye, a bloody nose and a tear streaked face.

"What the hell happened?" Albert said rushing over to Elmer bringing him into a tight hug.

"It doesn't matter." Elmer sobbed into Albert's chest, Race brought over some tissue and an ice pack. 

Albert picked Elmer up and placed him on the counter. He stood in between his legs while Race hopped up next to Elmer. Race softly wiped his tears before placing the ice pack on Elmer's eye. Albert handed him the tissue to hold it to his nose.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Albert gently asked Elmer. He shook his head. "Please, Ellie." 

"Delancey." That was Elmer said. Albert scrunched up his fists.

"Which one?" 

"Oscar." Elmer replied, looking down.

"Ya know why?" Race asked kissing his cheek.

"'Cause I'm with yous." Elmer explained. 

Albert started to get angry. He scrunched his fists up tighter and punched the nearest wall.

"Next time I see 'im, I will kill 'im." Albert angrily said.

"Kill who?" Spot asked walking in, no one heard him come home. His eyes enlarged when he saw Elmer. He immediately dropped his bag and went to stand in front of Elmer.

"Oscar." Race answered him. Race let Elmer take the ice pack in his own hands. He walked over to Albert. "Albie, your knuckles are bleedin'." Race said going to take Albert's hand but he moved away.

"It don't matter." He said going back to Elmer to check on him but Spot was already doing it.

"Yes it does." Elmer said taking the tissue away from his nose now it had stopping bleeding. 

"Don't."

"Does, Albert." Spot added. Albert shook his head.

"Don't. Leave it. Focus on, El." 

"I'm alright, just a bit shaken up." Elmer said as Race sat next to him again, bringing him into a hug. Race kissed his head softly. "Albie, promise me ya won't hurt him." 

"Why? He deserves it."

"That's what he wants, he wants a fight. We can't give 'im what he wants." Elmer reached out for Albert as Spot sat on the other side of him. Albert came and stood in between his legs once more.

"Fine, I promise ya. But if he does it again I will find 'im." Albert put his head on Elmer's chest.

\---------------------------------

Elmer walked into the lounge and saw Albert and Race duck behind the couch.

"What are you doing back there?" Elmer asked.

"We-" Race went to say.

"Ya mean yourself, I was the look out." Albert pointed out.

"Okay, I switched all of Spot's weapons with balloon swords and he has just gone to check on them." Race said. Elmer shook his head and went over to the kitchen.

"DASILVA, HIGGINS, I WILL KILL YOU." Spot shouted from their bedroom.

"Pretend ya didn't see us." Albert whispered to Elmer who was sipping on coffee.

"Where are they?" Spot asked walking into the room.

"I don't-" Spot glared intensely at Elmer. He sighed. "Behind the couch."

Spot walked over to the couch and the two jumped up.

"Which ones of ya's did it." Spot growled.

"Race." Albert pointed at him.

"Gerald." Race said pointing to the plant in the corner of the room. He quickly tried to run away but Spot caught him and picked him up. He took him over the staircase and placed him on the bottom one.

"Ya in time out." Spot said leaving him.

"I ain't a child." Race whined but stayed there anyway.

"Al, I'm still mad at ya but I know ya probably couldn't stop him so you, me and El are gonna cuddle on the couch." He said hopping on the couch, Elmer rushing to sit on his lap. Albert came and sat beside them.

"Spottie~" Race whined from the stairs.

"The more ya whine the longer ya will be there." Spot replied.

After about 4 minutes Spot called out to Race to come and join them. He came and sat on Albert's lap with his head on Spot's shoulder and held hands with Elmer. 


End file.
